1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing, and more particularly, to an article of clothing covering at least an upper torso.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often times in severe weather conditions, people have trouble staying dry with traditional raincoats, even with the use of an umbrella. This problem is heightened when a person rides on a motor vehicle, such as a motorcycle, while exposed to the weather conditions. Many articles of clothing have been designed in the past. None of them however, include the novel features of the present invention.